The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Story Eunice’s ship approaches the planet Mustafar, near the outer rims. Ahsoka: What is this planet? Eunice: According to the log, it’s a volcanic planet, with a factory built over the lava to gather minerals. Lucy: Ugh. I don’t like this one bit. Gwen: Something wrong? Lucy: Extreme heat like this is really bad for my species. Gwen: Will it help if you stay on the ship? Lucy: No. As long as I have a Plumbers’ suit, I should be fine. (Gwen looks at Lucy with concern, but nods, as their ship lands on a landing dock. Lucy gets into a Plumbers suit, and the girls get off the ship. They go down the track, and approach a building.) Inside the building, Gwen and the girls are hiding up in the rafters. In a planning room, they see several Separatist leaders. Gwen: (Whispering) There’s Viceroy Gunray and Poggle the Lesser. I don’t recognize the others. Eunice: (Whispering) Probably their planet’s representative. Gunray: Where is Jarrett? He’s the one who called this meeting, so he could at least show up. Poggle: (Speaks in native tongue.) Gunray: What? (Gunray turns, and Maul appears. Battle Droids turn and point their blasters at him.) Who are you? Maul: Maul. You hired me during the invasion of Naboo to eliminate the queen. I’m sorry to say that I’ve failed that task. Gunray: Uh, right! Of course. It is no problem, though I am slightly disappointed. Now, I have a new job for you, to become my bodyguard. I could use the extra protection. Maul: Very well. Voice: And what do you think you need protection from, Nute? (Everyone gasps, and Michael was there, shining as bright as a star.) Gunray: Darkstar? What happened to you? Michael: A power surge. If you think that you need protection from me, then you’d be right. (Michael raises his hand, and fires a powerful burst of shining gold energy, blasting the rafters. Gwen, Ahsoka, Lucy and Eunice fall to the ground, and all the Droids point their blasters at them.) However, I’m more than enough to handle these guys. Poggle: (Curses in native tongue.) Michael: Leave. This meeting is postponed. I will join with you shortly. (Gunray, Poggle, Maul and the other leaders retreat, with the Droids following.) So, Lovely Gwen. Here we are again. Gwen: (Gets up, holding her arm up to block the light.) What happened to you? Michael: I’ve obtained more power than either John and Kevin. And now, I’ll take your energy, and become even more powerful. (Then, a series of crystals fly through the air, hitting Michael and exploding on contact. Smoke forms, and Michael fires an energy blast, clearing the smoke. In the air, Kevin dodges, then lands.) You?! Why are you here? Kevin: Please. You’re radiating so much energy, a newborn Osmosian could find you. Gwen: Kevin! Kevin: You’d better leave now, before I drain you instead of him. Gwen: Uh, right. Girls, come on! (Gwen, Ahsoka, Lucy and Eunice run off, going after the Separatists.) Michael: I didn’t intend to fight you until later, but I guess this is as good as time as any. (MIchael raises his arm, and is then hit by a stream of slime, dropped from the ceiling.) Ew! Gross! (Michael looks up, and sees John in the banisters. His head was inflated, and spikes were coming out of his head.) What are you doing here? John: We learned of a Separatist meeting, and made our way here. We were lost for a while, but once we sensed your energy, we made our way here pretty easy. (John jumps down, and Michael turns his head to look at Kevin, then back at John.) Michael: (Slightly nervous.) No problem. I can take the two of you on. (Michael points his arms at both of them, and fires his energy blasts. Kevin takes to the air and dodges, while John’s skin turns into metal, as he’s hit by the blast, taking a step back. His face turns into a grill plate.) John: NRG! John fires a ray of radiation from the vents on his face, and Michael takes to the air to dodge. Kevin appears behind Michael, and as he turns, he’s punched in the face, going crashing into the ground. Kevin comes down again, and Michael dodges. John fires another radiation blast, and Kevin absorbs the attack with his Chromastone crystal. He then raises his Diamondhead arm, and fires a magnetic pulse wave, pinning John to a wall. John’s skin reverts, and he grows grey armor on his back, with spikes coming out of it. John: Ultimate Cannonbolt! John curls up, rolling at Kevin and Michael. Kevin flies back, firing lightning from his Brainstorm legs. Michael is hit, and is trapped in place. John rams Michael hard, sending him flying. Michael gets up, as John continues to roll at him. Michael blasts John, and sends him flying towards Kevin. Kevin phases through the attack, and John is frozen. Kevin spits web at Michael, who blasts through it with ease, hitting Kevin. Kevin falls to the ground, though he throws seed bombs, exploding and causing Michael to take to the air. Kevin gets up, and flies after him. A big eye forms on Kevin’s chest, and he fires an energy beam. Michael fires his energy blast to counter it. John is frozen in the ice, when the spikes shoot off his armor, breaking through the ice. He uncurls, completely freeing himself. He stands, and his armor disappears, and his jaws turn to steel. John: Eatle! John grabs ice shards, and eats them, chewing them up. He then fires a laser from his mouth, which hits the stalemated energy attacks, causing it to explode. Michael and Kevin turn to face John, who bites into a table. Kevin breathes lightning and Michael fires energy at John. John fires his laser beam, and the attacks collide. End Scene Gunray leads the group, heading towards a landing bay where their ships were waiting for them. Gwen, Ahsoka, Lucy and Eunice are giving chase, being held up by Droids. The Droids fire at them, but the girls fire back with blasters, and Gwen with mana. Then, the building that they were in earlier explodes in the distance, causing them to turn. Lucy: General! Gwen: They’ll be fine. It’ll take more than that to stop them. We have to stop the Separatist leaders. Eunice: Looks like we’re going to have a little delay. (Gwen turns, and sees that Maul was standing on the path, as the Separatists continue on.) Gwen: Round two. Let’s take him out. The girls charge down the path, firing their blasters at Maul. His force field activates, taking the attacks. Lucy then charges forward, going for a punch. Maul catches it, then kicks Lucy away, knocking her into a railing. Gwen jumps up, and flips over Maul. He turns, and blocks a chop, and is pushed back. Maul turns his head, and sees that the four have surrounded them. A burst of gold energy blasts through the debris, and Michael flies up into the air. He fires down powerful energy blasts down at the debris field. Kevin phases out of the debris, firing neuroshocks from his eyes. Michael absorbs the attack, and flies off as Kevin follows. John pushes his way free from the debris, and his jaws revert. He then grows insect wings and four eye stalks come out of his head. John: Stinkfly! Kevin shoots a stream of water from his hand at Michael, who blasts through it. Then, they hear John’s wings, and turn. John shoots blue lasers from his eyes at them, hitting them. Kevin and Michael are unfazed, as Michael rains down energy blasts at him, while Kevin fires bone fragments from his Swampfire arm. John flies and dodges, and eventually gets level with them. His eyes retract into his head, and his wings turn into giant red moth wings. John: Ultimate Big Chill! Kevin: Not bad. John and Kevin breathe ice flames at Michael, and he’s hit by both of them. He is frozen instantly, in a giant glacier, that falls out of the sky, back onto the debris of the building. Kevin then turns on John, spitting slime at him. John raises his hands, firing an ice flame beam that freezes the slime. Kevin flies at John at a fast pace, and John dives down to dodge. Michael’s radiating power melts the ice around him, and he retakes to the air. Eunice is hit by Maul, and flies back, on the ground. Ahsoka grabs him from behind, but he grabs her and throws her off. Maul turns and sees Lucy charging in, and he fires his laser at her. She dodges, but the side of her suit is hit, being torn. Lucy: Agh! (Her skin instantly begins to harden from the heat of the environment, as she cringes in pain.) Gwen: Lucy! Gwen gets angry, and releases her anodite form. She fires a powerful blast of mana at Maul, stronger than the other attacks. However, the force field activates and takes the attack, though it pushes him back slightly. Gwen fires more mana blasts, and Maul lets the force field take the attacks. He then raises his right arm, firing a sonic blast at her. She takes it, then extends her mana hair to grab Maul. The hair wraps around Maul. Gwen: You, will, pay! (Maul’s body starts to glow from the energy, and he grabs the hair, pulling Gwen in. He then punches her, knocking her away.) Oof! In the sky, Michael fires energy blasts at John and Kevin, when his head shoots up, as if something peaked his interests. Kevin and John lift their heads as well, as if sensing the same thing. Michael: So, much, power! (He turns, and sees Gwen in anodite form. He flies down towards her, and Kevin and John give chase. Kevin gets ahead of Michael, and turns to face him, his Diamondhead arm turning into slime and grabbing Michael.) Let go! Kevin: Don’t think so. Once I've taken all of your energy, she is mine. John flies down, and fires an ice flame, which hits and freezes Gwen’s mana hair, cutting her off from Maul. Maul turns and looks up, and fires a laser at John. John dodges, as his wings revert, and jackhammers grow out of his arms. John: Armodrillo! (John moves his arm back, charging the jackhammer and getting ready to attack. Maul activates his force field manually to prepare for the attack, and the force field takes it. However, the force of the attack breaks through the force field, and hits Maul hard, sending him flying. He goes off the railing, and lands in the lava.) John lands on his feet, and turns to see Ahsoka leaning over Lucy. Her body was continuing to harden, it creeping up her face now. Ahsoka: You’ll be alright, Lucy. You’ll be fine. Eunice: We’ve got to get her to a cooler environment. The Plumber suit is all that’s slowing down the process. (Gwen reverts to her human form, and gets up. She turns and sees John.) Gwen: John! Do something! Help us save Lucy! (John doesn’t turn his head, as if he didn’t hear Gwen. He continues to stare at Lucy.) John? John: We, are a hero. (John then walks forward, his skin turning into copper.) Ultimate Clockwork! (John fires a green ray at Lucy, though she doesn’t scream in pain. Her body glows green, as it de-hardens, and the tear in her suit is fixed. When John stops, she was a good as new.) Lucy: Whoa. That’s, incredible. Thank you John. (John then raises his hands, and a green vortex surrounds him, taking him into the air.) Gwen: Are you alright? Lucy: I’m fine now. Come on! We can’t let them get away! (The four girls start running after the Separatists again.) Characters *Ultimate John *Gwen Tennyson *Ahsoka Tano *Lucy Mann *Eunice Villains *Separatists **Viceroy Nute Gunray **Poggle the Lesser **Separatist leaders **Maul (death) **Battle Droids **Ultimate Michael *Ultimate Kevin Aliens By Ultimate John *Spitter *NRG *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Eatle *Stinkfly *Ultimate Big Chill *Armodrillo *Ultimate Clockwork Trivia *John, Gwen and Kevin are in the same place at the same time since the mutations. *Three ultimate characters battle, resembling the Battle of Heroes from Star Wars. *It's revealed that Sludgepuppies can be killed by intense heat, causing their bodies to harden. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Rebillion Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc Category:Two-Part Episodes